Blood Magic
by noed318
Summary: Un demonio intenta llevarse a Luna pero Theo interfiere y la criatura termina llevándoselos a ambos. El pelinegro despierta solo, en un tiempo que no es el suyo. Ahora tendrá que buscar ayuda para encontrar a Luna y volver a su tiempo... pero al conocer a Magnus Bane descubre que ese ni siquiera es su mundo. ¿Podrá encontrar a Luna y regresar a Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1 El portal

**Hola.**

 **Bien antes de empezar quiero decirles, este es mi primer crossover y decidí hacerlo de Harry Potter y Cazadores de sombras: Los orígenes. Obviamente, como no podía ser de otra forma conmigo (quienes me han leido ya lo saben), los protagonistas de esta historia serán THEO Y LUNA.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Blood magic**

 **1 – El portal**

Otro día lluvioso en Hogwarts. En una de las habitaciones de la casa Slytherin se despertaba, con un humor de los mil demonios, Theodore Nott. Aquellos días no habían sido fáciles para él, pues la lluvia retenía a todos dentro del castillo y aunque este era realmente enorme, a Theo se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil escaparse de sus amigos y de la cargosa de Daphne, para poder encontrarse con aquella ravenclaw hermosa que con su simple mirada podía hacerlo sonreír, cosa que era casi un milagro, pues si preguntabas a cualquiera en aquel castillo podías contar con los dedos de una mano a todos los que alguna vez vieron al pelinegro sonreír.

El interés de Theo por Luna comenzó por simple curiosidad, pues le resultaba realmente extraño que alguien responda siempre con una sonrisa a cualquier tipo de provocación. Él sabía más que bien como la trataban sus compañeros, pero sin importar lo que le hiciera, parecía que nada afectaba el humor de aquella chica, eso fue lo que despertó la curiosidad del pelinegro, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró siguiendo a sol y sombra a aquella rubia. Llegó a conocerla de tal forma que con solo mirarla a los ojos podía saber si en verdad estaba bien o no. Así descubrió que lo que sus compañeros le decían en verdad le dolía y él simplemente no podía soportar que esa chica sufriera, entonces el deseo de tomar venganza en su nombre comenzó a invadirlo y desde entonces a todo aquel que le hacía o decía algo malo a la rubia, terminaba pasándole algo desagradable.

Una mañana dos slytherin derramaron "descuidado" una cubeta llena de baba y fluidos de babosa gigante, sobre la rubia que solo caminaba hacia una de sus clases. Justo en ese momento Theo iba junto a Draco y Blaise por el mismo pasillo, sus dos amigos se rieron pero Theo sintió como rápidamente la furia lo invadía y fue aun peor cuando miró aquellos ojos grises que lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas. Luna solo dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar. Esa misma tarde cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor, todos se encontraron con aquellos dos slytherin colgando semidesnudos de dos de las estatuas que adornaban las altas paredes de aquel pasillo. Todos se rieron un rato de ellos y luego siguieron su camino. Theo pasó por allí como si nada con una pequeña mueca en su rostro, cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo, al mirar se encontró con Luna.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la pregunta fue concisa y esos ojos mostraban claramente esa determinación que la rubia solía tener y si había aprendido algo de ella después de observarla por tanto tiempo era que no se detenía cuando sus ojos mostraban esa determinación.

—Porque tu no harías nada y… ¿si hoy te hicieron eso que será la próxima vez?

—¿Por qué reaccionas cada vez que me hacen algo?

—Ya lo dije —respondió en un tono cortante, pero algo le decía que con esa respuesta no detendría a la rubia.

—Theodore Nott esa no es una respuesta —agregó Luna con una sonrisa que rápidamente se contagió en el pelinegro. Sonrisa que como siempre movió todo en el interior de Theo.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Bien… me molesta, me molesta mucho ver tus ojos llenos de tristeza, quiero verte sonreír y si solo sonrieras para mí sería mucho mejor —respondió el pelinegro sin despegar sus ojos azul eléctrico de la rubia, quien rápidamente comenzó a tomar un tono rosado en su rostro.

Desde aquel día su relación con Luna cambio por completo, paso de solo observarla a la distancia a tener una relación. Comenzaron a verse más seguido y salir, aunque siempre cuidándose de que nadie se entere, mayormente por decisión de Theo, en realidad él no quería complicar la vida de la rubia.

Con el tiempo Luna se convirtió en la persona más importante para Theo y en este momento le molestaba sobre manera no poder encontrarse con su amada rubia, y eso llevaba su mal humor a niveles insospechados. Esa mañana cuando se levantó noto como todos sus compañeros simplemente se apartaban de su camino, sabía que debía estar despidiendo un aura asesina, pero si eso le daba la oportunidad de estar solo y poder escaparse para ver a su rubia, le daba igual lucir como un maniático.

Mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor noto el extraño comportamiento de algunos de sus compañeros de casa y pronto comenzó a escuchar los gritos. Otra vez discutían valla uno a saber por qué. A unos cuantos metros delante de él pudo ver a aquella rubia que lo enloquecía, caminaba completamente distraída, como de costumbre y él simplemente decidió deleitarse viendo el movimiento de aquel cuerpo al caminar, pero nuevamente la discusión de sus compañeros, más adelante llamó su atención y pronto se encontró en estado de alerta al ver que las varitas se levantaban.

Rápidamente se desato una guerra de hechizos entre aquellos seis slytherin. El resto de los estudiantes que iban por allí se tiraron al piso en un intento de protegerse de la lluvia de hechizos, todos excepto Luna que parecía no haber notado lo que sucedía a unos pocos metros de ella.

—Lovegood —gritó Theo en un intento por traerla a la realidad, justo en el momento en que cuatro hechizos chocaban a unos pocos metros de la rubia.

Luna miró a su alrededor y finalmente sus ojos se centraron en aquel vórtice de luz que había aparecido frente a ella a no más de unos 15 pasos, los bordes eran de un azul eléctrico y el interior era un remolino de colores que no dejaba de moverse. Dentro de ese remolino pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos que la miraban. Aquella mirada la llenó de temor e instintivamente intento retroceder, pero en ese momento lo que parecía un tentáculo violeta salió del vórtice, se enredó en sus piernas y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el vórtice. La muchacha comenzó a forcejear e intentó agarrar su varita, que en ese momento sujetaba su cabello, pero cuando la rozo con sus dedos el tentáculo jalo de ella con más fuerza haciéndola caer al piso y en ese instante escuchó como su varita golpeaba en el piso. Theo comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ella en cuanto la vio forcejear con el aire y se apuró aún más cuando la vio caer al piso.

—Luna —gritó Theo mientras corría y levantaba la varita de la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron y el pelinegro se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que consiguió atrapar el brazo derecho de la rubia.

—THEO —gritó Luna mientras sus manos se aferraban al brazo del pelinegro—. Lánzale un hechizo.

—Es un vórtice mágico es peligroso puede estallar.

—Theo a la cosa que tira de mí —el mago volvió a observar hacia el vórtice, sin dejar de sujetar y forcejear para retener a la rubia.

—No hay nada tirando de ti —sus ojos le decían que no había nada allí, pero su mente se debatía entre lo que veía y el hecho de que Luna jamás le mentía.

—Sí hay, dispara al centro —Theo no dudo de las palabras de la rubia y rápidamente lanzó un crucio y al instante otro, pero aquella extraña fuerza siguió tirando de ambos hasta meterlos en aquel portal, el cual tardo solo unos instantes en cerrarse ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Theo sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor, le era imposible fijar la vista y noto como, lo que fuera que había atrapado a Luna comenzaba a tirar de ella con más fuerza. El Slytherin apretó aún más su agarre. El ruido a su alrededor era cada vez mayor, le pareció escuchar la voz de Luna, pero no podía descifrar que le estaba diciendo. Se sentía cada vez más mareado y repentinamente perdió el conocimiento.

Theo sintió frío y abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre los fríos, húmedos y duros adoquines de un callejón, la luz era muy debil, pero le permitió saber que estaba solo allí y al mirar sus manos se encontró con dos varitas y la manga de una camisa. Entonces lo supo, había perdido a Luna.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse como si el mismísimo señor tenebroso estuviera tras él. Aquellas calles eran húmedas y retorcidas, las farolas apenas si iluminaban. Lucía como Londres, pero no el Londres que él conocía. Noto los carruajes tirados por caballos y confirmo que ya no estaba en el tiempo que debía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los nervios y la preocupación se apoderaron de Theo.

«Bien, solo tranquilízate. Luna tiene que estar aquí. Averigua donde y en qué año estas y busca a alguien que pueda ayudarte. Sobreviviste a tu padre podrás hacer lo que sea, más si es por ella.» Se dijo a sí mismo, pues en verdad si había algo que Theodore Nott sabía hacer eso era sobrevivir. «Bien piensa ¿A dónde puedo ir? No puedo aparecer en Hogwarts ¿Qué hay lo suficientemente antiguo donde me pueda aparecer?».

* * *

 **Bien comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, pueden dejarlos en el cuadrito que aparece debajo.**

 **No voy a hacer ninguna promesa de fechas de actualización, porque no se si me dará el tiempo, tratare de hacerlo pronto.**

 **Saludos, gracias por leerme.**


	2. Chapter 2 El brujo

**Blood magic**

 **2- El Brujo.**

—El caldero chorreante —susurró el pelinegro y después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie cerca se desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en un callejón, muy parecido al anterior, salió de allí y busco por los alrededores la entrada a aquel antiguo bar, pero no lo encontró, estaba seguro que esa era la calle correcta. Camino un poco más y encontró lo que parecía un bar, junto a la puerta había un cartel con unos símbolos que se le hacía familiares, estaba seguro que los había visto en algún libro, pero en ese momento no recordaba su significado. El interior del lugar lucia como un bar, sus clientes no parecían del todo normales, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Se acercó a la barra y lo atendió una mujer de piel verde.

—¿Qué te sirvo guapo? —preguntó esta con un tono coqueto.

—En verdad tengo algunas preguntas ¿Dónde estoy y que año es este? —la mujer lo miró con algo de curiosidad.

—Estas en el año 1880 en Londres, más específicamente la calle Charing Cross, en el club Pandemonium…

—Es la calle correcta —dijo más para sí mismo que para la mujer— ¿Conoce el caldero chorreante? —Theo no dudo en preguntar, pues sabía que para esa fecha el bar ya tenía siglos de existir.

—Nunca escuché de ese lugar ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

—Puede decirse que si —dudo un momento y luego simplemente preguntó— ¿Sabe de algún mago? —la mujer lo miró como si él se estuviera burlando de ella, pero la expresión seria de Theo le hizo ver que no era así.

—¿Nuevo hombre lobo, nuevo vampiro… que eres?

—Solo busco a un mago que pueda ayudarme —Theo noto que un hombre se acercó a ellos. Alto y delgado, de ojos amarillos y rasgos asiáticos, usando un llamativo traje color vino.

—Tú no eres de aquí, ¿Por qué necesitas un "mago"? —preguntó el hombre sin despegar sus amarillos ojos del pelinegro.

—Soy un mago y me sucedió algo bastante extraño, en verdad necesito ayuda para comprender algunas cosas.

—Magnus Bane —se presentó el hombre sin despegar sus ojos de Theo, era como si lo estuviera inspeccionando.

—Theodore Nott —respondió el pelinegro como su nada.

—¿No sabes quién soy? —Theo lo miró algo extrañado y simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Bien creo que tengo que escuchar tu historia. Acabas de encontrar a un brujo —agregó el hombre al ver la mirada un tanto confundida del joven.

Theo decidió seguir a aquel hombre, después de todo no conocía a nadie allí y si intentaba hacerle algo sabia más que bien como defenderse. Él hombre lo llevó hasta una casa muy elegante y recién allí volvieron a hablar.

—Bien eres un mago ¿Cuál es tu marca? —preguntó el hombre entrando a lo que parecía una biblioteca.

—¿Qué?

—Tu marca garras, cola, cuernos, ojos de gato —al mencionar esas últimas palabras señaló sus ojos y Theo podo ver claramente que estos eran como los de un gato— todos los magos tienen alguna "marca".

—Es imposible, de donde vengo no es así —agregó Theo antes de sacar su varita y encender un grupo de velas que el dueño de casa todavía no había encendido.

—Increíble ¿haces magia con varita? —exclamó con evidente emoción el hombre.

—También la hago sin ella, pero eso es un tanto más complicado, no todos pueden hacerlo sin varita.

—Por favor tienes que contarme como llegaste aquí, es más que obvio que no perteneces a este mundo —dijo el hombre sirviendo un vaso de wiski—… ¿Tomas o eres muy pequeño para eso? —Theo solo levantó una ceja y tomó el vaso que el hombre ya había servido, Magnus sonrió y sirvió otro vaso para él.

Theo le contó todo lo sucedido y respondió alguna que otra pregunta sobre su mundo, por lo visto los magos o brujos, en este lugar son inmortales y tienen alguna especie de deformación que los identifica como tales.

—Bueno por lo que me cuentas no me queda más que creer que esta chica Luna puede ver a los demonios, ahora es raro que si tú tienes magia no puedas verlos también… además pudiste ver los símbolos y a los clientes de Pandemónium eso lo hace más raro todavía.

—Me da igual poder verlos o no, lo único que me importa ahora es poder encontrarla —contestó el pelinegro vaciando aquel vaso de wiski por tercera vez.

—Entiendo. Bien lo más probable es que también haya caído aquí aunque si se separaron y ella era arrastrada por un demonio seguramente llego antes que tú, eso puede ser un día, dos, tres una semana antes quizás dos nadie puede especificar eso…

—Pues alguien tiene que saber algo.

—Eso es seguro. Te ayudare a buscar información, pero quiero que tengas algo en mente, es probable que ya no esté viva, los demonios generalmente hacen las cosas por órdenes…

—No digas más no me interesa, ella tiene que estar viva —dijo Theo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana por la que ahora se veía el sol que comenzaba a iluminar aquel oscuro cielo.

—¿Y si no lo está?

—Pobre de ese demonio y de todo el que este cerca de él —dijo entre dientes Theo soltando todo el enojo posible.

….

El cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía débil y los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para descubrir que seguía en aquella oscura y pequeña habitación. Trataba de convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño, pero cada despertar era entrar en una verdadera pesadilla.

Hacia una semana que estaba allí. Despertó en una extraña habitación repleta de velas que rodeaban un círculo dibujado en el piso con unos cuantos símbolos extraños. Dentro de aquel círculo se encontraba esa extraña criatura que la había atrapado desde el vórtice mágico, su cabeza era chata y estirada, su piel de color violeta era escamosa con la espalda llena de púas, su boca estaba repleta de afilados colmillos, su cola era realmente larga y sus ojos rojos la seguían mirando, y Luna no pudo evitar pensar que esa cosa era como una lagartija súper crecida. También había dos hombres en ese lugar, pero la rubia no les prestó demasiada atención, la presencia de esa criatura la inquietaba mucho.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? Debías traer lo que necesitamos para el hechizo —vociferó uno de los hombres, y Luna pudo ver unos afilados colmillos en su boca.

—Querían sangre mágica… ella me vio —respondió la criatura con una voz seseante.

El otro hombre se acercó a Luna y la agarró del brazo izquierdo. La rubia noto que las manos de aquel hombre parecían garras y sus uñas parecían muy afiladas. El hombre clavo una de sus uñas en la palma de Luna, sintió el corte y como rápidamente la sangre comenzó a brotar por allí. El hombre se llevó la uña ensangrentada a la boca y luego de probar aquel liquido rojo una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—Tiene razón es sangre mágica y muy buena —dijo casi en un susurró para el otro hombre que rápidamente se acercó a la rubia, tomó la mano que todavía sangraba un poco, la olfateó y luego le paso la lengua limpiando la sangre que se había acumulado en la palma de la rubia.

—Deliciosa… creo que nunca probé una sangre tan deliciosa —susurró el hombre mientras se saboreaba, antes de volver a lamer con más ganas la palma de Luna.

—Arthur tranquilo, la necesitamos viva y no la puedes convertir —el hombre se alejó de Luna con pocas ganas. La rubia podía ver el deseo en los ojos de aquel hombre. Su sorpresa era tal que no podía formar una frase, las palabras se enredaban en su cabeza y solo podía pensar en Theo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien?

—Malditos brujos le quitan la diversión a las cosas —se quejó el hombre de los colmillos que había lamido la mano de la chica.

—Arthur De Quincey, creí que querías hacer este hechizo más que nada —agregó algo molesto el hombre de las garras.

—Claro que si la noche eterna es el sueño de cada vampiro y demonio que existe… primero la noche eterna, luego la venganza. Enciérrala y continua con la búsqueda —concluyó el hombre antes de abandonar aquella oscura habitación.

Ya hacia una semana desde aquel día y solo la mantenían encerrada en aquella pequeña habitación, cada tanto le sacaban algo de sangre, eso era lo que la mantenía débil.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Theo. Sabía que había entrado por aquel vórtice con ella, pero no entendía dónde estaba, en algún punto se habían separado y estaba segura de que él tenía la manga que le faltaba a su camisa. Su mano derecha volvió a atrapar la piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello, aquella que su amado ojiazul le había regalado.

—Sé que vienes por mí, ten cuidado amor, aquí todo es diferente —susurró apretando aquella piedra con todas sus fuerzas.

….

«Sé que vienes por mí, ten cuidado amor, aquí todo es diferente». Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Theo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró rodeado por varias torres de libros mientras su mano derecha apretaba la piedra azul que colgaba de su cuello, hermana de la que le había regalado a su amada Luna. Aquella voz era la de su rubia de eso no tenía duda.

—Valla, ya despertaste —esa voz seguro no era de Luna, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Magnus entrando en la biblioteca.

—Lo siento me quede dormido, espero no haber perdido mucho tiempo.

—Deja de decir tonterías y descansa, no dormiste más de una hora, si no descansas no podrás hacer nada por ella —lo regaño Magnus dejándole una taza de té sobre una de aquellas torres de libros—. No soy un niñero así que compórtate como un adulto.

—Lo sé, creo que ya podre dormir, acabo de confirmar que está viva —el brujo lo miró intrigado— ella tiene un colgante igual a este, las piedras tienen una conexión mágica y si una se rompe significa que el propietario de la otra murió.

—Eso es genial, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Lo olvide —confeso algo avergonzado el pelinegro provocando una mirada incrédula del brujo.

—Bien, ve a dormir, descansa y luego iremos a visitar a unos amigos que tal vez puedan ayudarnos un poco más, creo que ya han de estar en el tema.

—¿Más Brujos?

—Más o menos… no me gusta enredarme mucho con ellos, pero no nos quedan muchas opciones… Nefilims, solo espero que Tessa y Will sigan aquí.

Theo quería hacerle más preguntas a Magnus, pero en verdad estaba agotado, pues mientras el brujo indagaba por los lugares que conocía él se había pasado casi todo ese tiempo investigando en los libros sobre el portal que los trajo, después de todo si encontraba a Luna, y lo haría, tendrían que volver a su mundo de algún modo.

Llegó a la habitación que Magnus le había designado, se tiró en la cama y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sola imagen en su mente, el rostro de Luna sonriendo solo para él.

 **Hola, bien aquí les dejo es segundo cap, sé que me tarde mucho en publicarlo, pero he estado ocupada. espero no tardar tanto para el próximo.**

 **como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia pueden dejarla en el cuadrito de reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer. saludos**


	3. Chapter 3 Nefilims

**Blood magic**

 **3 – Nefilim**

El carruaje se acercaba a su destino. Magnus se pasó casi todo el viaje hablándole de la importancia de estar a la moda y de porque no debía vestir siempre de negro, por lo que Theo realmente agradecía que estuvieran llegando. Por la ventanilla podía ver aquel enorme y hermoso edificio, fácilmente podía decir que era una iglesia, pero según Magnus, aquel era el instituto hogar de los nefilims. Por lo poco que el brujo le había contado sabía que los "Nefilims" eran una especie de cazadores de demonios.

—Bien, si tenemos suerte Will y Tessa estarán aquí —murmuró Magnus cuando el carruaje comenzó a detenerse.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó Theo solo para seguirle la conversación al hombre, pero en verdad no le interesaba demasiado.

—Puede decirse que sí, los ayude hace un tiempo… espero que no lo hayan olvidado —agregó Magnus con una sonrisa de lado antes de bajar del carruaje.

Theo siguió a aquel hombre, que hoy vestía de un llamativo azul, sin decir nada mientras observaba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, noto que el lugar en verdad parecía desierto. Subieron las escaleras, llamaron en aquella enorme puerta y solo esperaron a que los atiendan.

—Mantente cerca, este lugar es enorme y no todos sus habitantes son agradables, hay quienes tienen serios problemas con los brujos —murmuró Magnus.

—¿Son peligrosos?

—Viven deshaciéndose de los demonios y la mayoría desprecia a los que no son de su "clase"… podemos decir que sí son peligrosos —agregó el brujo sin levantar su tono y sin perder de vista la puerta.

—Suena a "sangre pura" llevo toda mi vida lidiando con ellos y te aseguro que puedo ser igual de peligroso —afirmó Theo sin cambiar su expresión seria.

—Me gusta ese tono… es posible que le caigas bien a alguien aquí —murmuró el brujo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que la enorme puerta se abría.

—¡Magnus! —dijo algo sorprendida una joven que rondaba los 17 o 18 años, de cabello castaño, ojos grises y bastante atractiva—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tessa, hermosa como siempre —saludó el brujo sujetando la mano de la joven y dejando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Tu siempre tan halagador y elegante —dijo con una sonrisa la joven antes de centrar sus grises ojos en el joven vestido de negro, al lado del brujo.

—Ahh él es Theodore Nott… Theo te presento a Theresa Gray —dijo Magnus haciendo algunas señas con las manos indicando primero al pelinegro y luego a la castaña.

—Un placer —saludó el pelinegro imitando a Magnus y besando también la mano de la muchacha, quien dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Podría decir que Theo es bastante parecido a nosotros —agregó el brujo antes de que Tessa o Theo pudieran decir cualquier cosa— y… por él estamos aquí… necesitamos algo de ayuda de los nefilims.

—Eso es raro en ti, por lo general somos nosotros quienes solicitamos tu ayuda… bien, vengan conmigo, tendrán que esperar un rato —dijo la castaña después de hacerlos pasar y sin muchas explicaciones más los guio hasta una elegante sala.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde están los nefilims? —indagó Magnus antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—Hemos estado bastante ocupados, imagino que debes de saber porque —comentó la castaña señalando los sillones para que ambos hombres se sentaran…

—En verdad tú sabes que trato de mantenerme alejado de las actividades de los nefilims.

—Magnus, por favor tú debes saber…

—Tessa —se escuchó una voz de mujer y un instante después apareció por la puerta de la sala una jovencita muy atractiva de cabello negro y ojos azules—, necesitamos ayuda en el san… —la muchacha no termino sus palabras al ver a Magnus y Theo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se apresuró a preguntar Tessa.

—Te necesitamos —dijo finalmente la pelinegra—. Hola Magnus —saludó con una rápida sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Tessa y hacerle una seña para que se apurara.

—¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó como si nada el brujo, ambas jóvenes se miraron y finalmente asintieron.

Theo y Magnus salieron de la sala detrás de las dos muchachas, que caminaban con bastante prisa. Por el pasillo el pelinegro pudo ver varias puertas, todas cerradas, algunas marcas en las paredes y muchos tapices y cuadros, en los que parecía que siempre se repetían los mismos personajes y objetos, un hombre, un ángel, una espada y una copa.

—Hace casi un mes que están apareciendo unas extrañas criaturas y hay algunas que son especialmente difíciles de controlar —comentó la castaña mientras se adentraban en otro pasillo, aunque este era mucho más oscuro que el anterior.

Los ojos de Theo se centraron en lo que parecía una enorme puerta al final del pasillo. De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido, como si algo acabara de romperse e inmediatamente los cuatro corrieron el tramo que les faltaba hasta aquella puerta, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por las dos muchachas.

El interior de aquel lugar era un completo desastre, había cosas tiradas por doquier un hombre flotando y otros dos cubriéndose tras una mesa, de los ataques de aquellas criaturas de unos veinte centímetros de altura y de color azul eléctrico, con rostros afilados y voces muy agudas, que les arrojaban cuchillos y todo tipo de cosas y también eran los que mantenían en el aire al otro joven. Theo reconoció a aquellas criaturas al instante y sin dudarlo un momento sacó su varita, apuntó a una de las criaturas y disparó un rayo azul que rápidamente golpeó a una de las criaturas y se extendió golpeando a todas las demás, congelándolas en el aire. El pelinegro que flotaba cayó al piso y los dos jóvenes que se escondían tras la mesa salieron con algo de precaución mirando sorprendidos a las criaturas que ahora flotaban sin poder moverse.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Theo dando un vistazo general al lugar.

—¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? —exclamó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?... ¿Quién eres? —preguntó casi al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro, el muchacho castaño de ojos verdes que había estado atajándose de la lluvia de objetos detrás de la mesa y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente al mago.

—Son duendecillos de Cornwall, por lo general no son peligrosos, solo les gusta hacer bromas y subir a las personas a lugares altos de donde les sea difícil bajar —comentó Theo como si nada acercándose a una enorme caja de madera, al ver que esta estaba vacía volvió a apuntar a los duendecillos y estos comenzaron a flotar hacia la caja. En unos instantes la caja estuvo repleta y con otro movimiento de su varita la tapa de la caja se ubicó en su lugar—. Bien clavamos la tapa o ponemos algo pesado encima, porque en cuanto el hechizo se termine volverán a salir —agregó el slytherin volteando hacia donde estaban todos y se encontró con un montón de miradas entre sorprendidas y curiosas.

—Mis amigos cazadores, les presento a Theodore Nott —dijo Magnus cortando el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

—Cyril ocúpate de la caja y no toques nada más, tenemos que hablar con el señor Nott —comentó el pelinegro acercándose a Theo, en ese momento notaron que sus ojos eran de un azul poco común y prácticamente idéntico…

…..

El cielo se veía completamente gris desde aquella pequeña ventana con barrotes. Un suspiro se escapó de los pálidos labios de la rubia y volvió a centrar sus ojos en sus brazos, los cuales ya casi no reconocía como suyos, pues restaban cubiertos de moretones y marcas de cortes y agujas. Volvió a bajar las mangas de su vestido y por milésima vez recorrió con la mirada aquella pequeña habitación, buscando algo, lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarla a escapar.

Se puso de pie y lentamente camino los cinco pasos que la separaban de la puerta, se sentó en el piso y apoyo la oreja sobre la puerta, tratando de ver si lograba escuchar algo. Sabía que su habitación estaba vigilada y sus guardias solían hablar de muchas cosas, gracias a ellos sabía que había más prisioneros, muchos de ellos criaturas extrañas, lo que le hacía pensar probablemente eran criaturas mágicas.

Sus guardias hablaban nuevamente de sus vidas, por lo visto uno de ellos tenía problemas con el juego y al parecer ambos eran adictos a algo.

—¿Sabes qué? Roger me conto hace un rato en la cocina, que los nefilims se metieron en una de las bodegas y se llevaron unas cuantas cosas y… criaturas…

—El jefe va a estar más que molesto, espero no tener que estar aquí cuando vuelva y se entere.

—¿Crees que nos encuentren?

—Deja de ser pájaro de mal agüero y da gracias que tenemos un trabajo simple cuidando a esta niña…

Luna se puso de pie tratando de no hacer ruido y se acercó a la pequeña ventana.

—Nefilims —susurró volviendo a centrarse en el nublado y gris cielo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra y sabía que fueran lo que fueran más de uno de sus guardias le temían a esos nefilims.

 **Nuevo cap, ya aparecen nuevos personajes, todavia no sabemos mucho de luna, pero pronto tendra su propio cap.**

 **Espero les este gustando. Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario no duden en dejarlo. Saludos.**

 **Noelia**


	4. Chapter 4 El boggart

**Blood magic**

 **4 - El boggart**

—De donde vengo hay muchas criaturas mágicas y la verdad es que la mayoría no dudan en atacar a los humanos o magos, las más comunes y visibles no suelen ser tan peligrosas, las que sí lo son cuesta un poco más encontrarla.

Ya hacia un buen rato que los nefilims y los magos charlaban en aquella enorme sala. Theo les contó cómo llegó a este mundo, Magnus confirmó la historia y los anfitriones realizaban alguna que otra pregunta cada tanto.

—Bien, ¿veamos si estoy comprendiendo? —dijo repentinamente Will, quien extrañamente se había mantenido en silencio desde que entraron en la sala—…Se abrió un portal y algo arrastró a tu novia y a ti a nuestro mundo, has estado investigando con Magnus, quieres encontrar a tu novia y volver a tu mundo —Theo asintió, siguiendo con la mirada al pelinegro que caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sala—. Hace poco más de un mes notamos que alguien está generando portales…

—Will —lo interrumpió Gabriel, el castaño de ojos verdes, quien le lanzó una mirada gélida a su compañero pelinegro—… sabes que no puedes revelar…

—Gabriel soy yo quien toma las decisiones aquí —respondió Will mirando de reojo al castaño y luego a la muchacha de cabello negro—… estos portales son diferentes a los que hemos visto y usado, de alguna forma alteran el entorno…

—Queda un extraño sedimento mágico alrededor —agregó Tessa mirando a Magnus— y un rastro de destrucción…

—Todos los sitios que habíamos visto hasta ahora solo tenían rastros mágicos y de destrucción, pero hoy encontramos algunos demonios y vampiros tratando de llevarse todas las cajas que tenemos en el santuario —comentó Will.

—¿No atraparon a nadie? —preguntó Magnus mirando un momento a cada uno de los presentes.

—Uno logro escapar pero el resto —susurró Cecilyantes de centrar sus azules ojos en el castaño…

—Ahhh mis queridos cazadores, si están intentando averiguar algo, sería bueno que no mataran a todos los testigos —agregó Magnus antes de rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido.

—Esta vez no fui yo —dijo Will dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—… más allá de todo eso, ahora tenemos una habitación llena de cajas que no sabemos si debemos tocar o no… quieres nuestra ayuda, hecho, pero nosotros también necesitamos tu ayuda —concluyó el pelinegro mirando a Theo— y antes de que digas cualquier cosa Gabriel, si no te gusta puedes irte y quejarte con quien quieras—agregó volviendo a mirar de reojo al castaño.

—Puedes estar seguro de que pondré mis quejas con las personas indicadas y también puedes estar seguro de que no dejare de vigilar a estos subterráneos mientras estén aquí —respondió Gabriel en un tono que revelaba su molestia, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a Will.

—¿Gabriel cuando dejaras de ser así de desconfiado? —susurró Cecilyganándose una mirada fría del castaño y una enorme sonrisa de Will.

—Por supuesto, mi hermanita tiene razón, todos aquí nos llevamos bien con los brujos, menos tú —agregó Will.

Las miradas de ambos nefilims se cruzaron y el aire pareció tensarse a su alrededor, al igual que los músculos de ambos, lo que hacía evidente para todos los presentes que de un momento a otro se desataría una lucha entre ambos. De repente Tessa se puso de pie y con solo dos pasos se interpuso entre el pelinegro y el castaño.

—Ni se les ocurra, el primero que tire un golpe lo va a lamentar… tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos terminar con este problema de los portales y encontrar a esa chica —el tono de Tessa fue serio al igual que su mirada. Sus ojos grises se centraron en los azules de Will, quien soltó el aire lentamente y se mostró más relajado—… Bien ¿Theo quieres ayudarnos a ver qué es lo que hay en nuestro santuario? —preguntó la castaña, ahora en tono amable volteando a mirar al mago que seguía sentado junto a Magnus.

Theo asintió y sin perder mucho tiempo todos volvieron a encaminarse hacia el santuario. Al entrar en aquella habitación encontraron a Cyril moviendo y asegurando cajas. Podía verse la caja llena de duendecillos, asegurada con cadenas y varios objetos pesados sobre ella. El muchacho que arrastraba unas cajas apiladas, se detuvo al verlos ingresar y espero.

—¿Cyril, todo bien? —preguntó Will acercándose al muchacho.

—Si aunque… aquella caja no deja de moverse —dijo el muchacho volteando a ver la caja de madera que estaba casi en el centro de la habitación, sobre la que había dejado otra caja—… no quise ponerle nada más encima, por si tiraba todo y algo se rompía...

—Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos, gracias por todo Cyril… bueno Nott ¿comenzamos por esa caja? —comentó Will mirando a Theo y señalando la caja que en ese momento hizo un pequeño movimiento.

El mago se acercó a la caja y la inspecciono con la mirada antes de agacharse y acercar su oído a la madera, para luego dar unos golpecitos con sus nudillos sobre la madera. Escucho una especie de gruñido y a esa criatura golpeando las paredes de la caja, la cual volvió a moverse. El pelinegro volvió a erguirse y volteó a mirar a los presentes, quienes lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Creo que ya sé que hay aquí y será mejor dejarlo… comencemos por otro lado, pero antes quisiera que algo quede claro, solo tocan las cosas si yo les digo que es seguro ¿bien?

Todos asintieron incluso Gabriel, quien lo hizo con pocas ganas, era más que evidente que no le agradaba el mago.

Theo comenzó abriendo una caja que tenía casi un metro de ancho, dentro de esta encontró varios chivatos, en otra había frascos llenos de diferentes ingredientes para realizar pociones. Decidieron simplemente dejar las cosas en las cajas para que Theo luego las revisara con mayor detenimiento y creara un inventario de todos los objetos.

Después de una hora de abrir y mover cajas encontraron, chivatos, ingredientes para pociones, plantas, pociones, libros, algunas criaturas encerradas en frascos mayormente insectos, algunas serpientes y diversos tipos de huevos.

—Bueno una cosa es segura, en mi mundo también deben estar preocupados por estos portales, esos libros pertenecen a la biblioteca del ministerio de magia —comentó Theo señalando una de las cajas que Will acababa de mover—, y los de la caja anterior eran de Hogwarts…

—¿Son todos de magia? —preguntó Magnus sacando un libro de la caja.

—Sí, cuidado con ellos… aunque me preocupan más esos huevos, por favor déjalos donde estaban —dijo Theo centrándose en Cecili, quien acababa de agarrar un frasco que contenía unos huevos en alguna especie de gel, la muchacha miró al pelinegro y volvió a dejar el frasco donde estaba—, son huevos de ashwinder, el gel los conserva pero si los tocas te quemaran y podrían incendiar todo el lugar.

—¿No crees que es demasiado espamento para lo que hay dentro de estas cajas? —soltó Gabriel en un tono despectivo.

—Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que entre en esta habitación tú estabas escondido detrás de una mesa, evitando los ataques de los duendecillos, así que ¿tú dime? —respondió Theo en un tono igual al del castaño mientras la carcajada de Will inundaba el lugar.

—Oh, me agradas cada vez más —dijo Will mientras se acercaba a Theo riendo. Acto que molesto aún más a Gabriel.

El castaño se levantó de la caja donde estaba sentado y en cuanto hizo tres pasos la caja se movió y termino volteándose y abriéndose por el golpe. Aquella era la misma caja que había estado moviéndose todo ese tiempo, en la cual Gabriel se había sentado para que pudieran revisar la caja que estaba sobre esa.

—No puede ser… nadie se acerque traten de alejarse —ordenó Theo al instante, pero la caja parecía estar vacía pues nada había aparecido todavía.

Theo y Will quedaron frente a la caja. De repente un brazo, de persona, ensangrentado comenzó a salir de la caja, al instante salió el otro brazo y pronto todos pudieron ver a una Tessa toda ensangrentada y llena de heridas. Los ojos de Will no podían despegarse de aquel cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no era posible, hacia un instante Tessa estaba bien. La respiración del nefilim comenzó a agitarse y solo atino a acercarse, pero cuando intento moverse le fue imposible. Alguien lo retenía, miró a su lado y vio a Theo completamente serio, quien comenzó a empujarlo hacia un costado.

—Aléjate —esa fue una orden fuerte y clara de Theo.

Will no comprendía bien que estaba pasando, dio un vistazo alrededor y vio a Tessa y a los demás observándolos muy sorprendidos. Dio dos pasos hacia la derecha y volvió a mirar al mago que seguía de pie frente a esa persona que acababa de salir de aquella caja.

Theo movió sus manos intentando llamar la atención de la criatura que seguía mirando a Will, y lo consiguió, cuando aquella ensangrentada Tessa centró sus ojos en él, comenzó a cambiar. El mago sabía que se enfrentaría a su peor miedo y con un suspiro se dijo a sí mismo "no es real."

El cuerpo cambio por uno un como más menudito, la ropa se trasformó en el uniforme de Hogwarts, el cabello rubio y ondulado caía en cascada por la espalda y aquellos ojos grises se mostraban completamente tristes. De repente una expresión de dolor se instaló en aquel bello rostro y diversos cortes comenzaron a aparecer en aquel menudito cuerpo, cortes largos y profundos, de los que comenzó a emanar sangre a montones. Theo sintió que le estrujaban el corazón y conteniendo la respiración levanto su varita y volvió a repetirse que no era real. El cuerpo completamente ensangrentado de Luna cayó al suelo y con la voz quebrada susurró "Theo."

—Riddikulus —susurró Theo, soltando aquella palabra con mucha dificultad.

Un rayo blanco salió de la varita y golpeó al cuerpo caído de Luna, el cual rápidamente cambió por el de un muchacho regordete, de cabello muy corto que comenzó a inflarse como un globo y a flotar, hasta llegar a un punto en el que parecía que iba a reventar, momento en el que el aire comenzó a salir por la boca del muchacho, y al igual que un globo el cuerpo comenzó a zigzaguear por el lugar desinflándose. Las risas inundaron el lugar por un momento y finalmente el cuerpo volvió a la caja, guiado por la varita de Theo y al instante la tapa volvió a cerrar la caja.

—Hay que marcar la caja, que diga Boggart y asegurarnos de ponerla en un lugar muy seguro —dijo Theo con la respiración algo agitada mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa de la caja—… no sé quién estará haciendo esto, pero una cosa es segura tiene ayuda de alguien de mi mundo, no puedes atrapar un boggart a menos que seas un mago.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cochero**


End file.
